


Change

by sweetsun



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Barney and Robin's wedding, Ted is thinking about life. Hopeful ending. <br/>(Wrote this before the end of the show. Now it's making me sad so I have to share it. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Ted was sitting on a chair, all alone. He was watching his two friends dancing at their own wedding. Of course he was happy for them... but a part of him was angry with the destiny. Barney and Robin felt for each other ; but Ted was the first one to fall in love with Robin. They broke up because she didn't feel like settle down at the moment. Barney's passion was to bang as many chicks as possible ; Ted couldn't imagine him marrying someone. And here he was... 

Ted felt that he should be the one marrying Robin right now. He loved her more than it was possible, he could do anything for her. He has been there when she needed him, while Barney was playing laser tag. He had found the locket, only because it could make Robin smiles. He could do anything to see this smile on Robin's beautiful face. But Barney was the one to make her smile. Ted just had to accept that. 

But God, since eight years he was looking for the One, for the woman who could be his wife and his futur children's mom. The nearest to that was Robin. He wanted to forget her so badly, and that's why he was gonna move away from New York. He couldn't see Robin et Barney's happiness so near to him. It was making him sad, and he was feeling his heart breaking a little more everyday.   
He wished he could love someone as much as he did with Robin, but it didn't seem possible. He had Victoria : they loved each other, had a beautiful story and all.. But she has left. Because of Robin. All was because of Robin. He hated that fact ! Why couldn't he be happy without her ? Why destiny was so rude with him ? He just wanted to love someone that loves him back ! Why was it so hard ?   
His life was heading nowhere. No love, no wife, no kid. He had a good job, yeah. But a job can't comfort you, a job can't hug you, a job can't love you. He started to think that he would die alone, in his fortress of loneliness. He was gonna leave NY, he wasn't gonna see Robin & Barney for a while, and his best friends from college were going to Italy with their baby.   
They were gonna forget him. He was nothing.. His friends were not alone anymore ; they had a family. They couldn't take care of him, and he understood that.   
Ted was desperate. 

But he didn't know that this night was gonna change his life. He didn't know that somewhere in the room, a yellow umbrella was waiting for him. He didn't know a bass player would be really important for him.   
He didn't know that he should be happy because this night, his problems would end. He didn't know that a little far from know, he would be married and would have two kids.   
He didn't know that tonight, he was gonna met the love of his life and would forget everything during this instant, even Robin, even Stella, even all the girls that broke his heart. He didn't know that this girl would heal his heart instantly.   
Because this night, he was gonna meet Tracy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Feel free to leave review, it makes me feel happy to know what you guys thought, and gives me confidence to write again :)   
> Also, I made sure to check a few times but I'm actually french so I hope that there aren't many mistakes in my work. Let me know if you see any so I can change it. Thanks!


End file.
